Ice Cream Man
by CreepyCoincidence
Summary: The first time we 'met',I ended up with a mouthful of snow. Not funny, Jack. No, really! (JackXOC)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Donna Eisenhower.

Quite a mouthful, it is not? Alas, I hail from a half-German family (my dad), and have had quite a life explaining why exactly one half of my name is German, and the other good ol' American. So. I'm not going into that now. Rest assured, it's mostly boring. How interesting can love arising between people of two different countries be? Love with an immortal, ice-cream wielding dude though… Well, I digress. You'll find out soon enough. Mostly, later, as compared to sooner. That happens because our beginning wasn't all sunshine, and roses, and falling into his arms, or even falling for him. You'll see. I HATED his Arrogant Ass for a long, long time.

Sorry, I'm going off-track. Basically, this is my story, and you're about to find out what happened in it.

A warning before you do: I've noticed a lot of protagonists come from broken homes, or have some past trauma, or are suffering because of lack of parental care, but honestly, I'm not like that. I'd like to clear it out first, in case you're hoping that something like that would spice up the story. I'm not some bad-ass, uber spunky chick, or a rebel, or even the cheerleader in High School. I'm just me. No, I wasn't given unduly amount of detentions, no, I didn't fail every class (doesn't mean I topped either), but I did have above average grades which were good enough, and a very sarcastic attitude, and a deep-mistrust of everything not normal. _Quite_ like Vernon Dursley, unfortunately. (Although, I must say, I wouldn't have bullied Harry Potter like he did. That was just unnecessary and cruel.)

_Again_ with going off-topic. Sorry.

My parents… don't live with me. They do love each other a lot, but they work in different parts of the world. It's quite sad that they're posted so far away from each other, but according to their superiors, they brought it on themselves. Because they were caught going at it like bunnies in heat during working hours. Once a year, my dad visits, and once a year, my mum does. I'm quite happy with that arrangement, for we Skype a lot together, and I get my freedom. Not including my housekeeper, but she's really soft at heart. She gives me all sorts of privileges mostly because I don't indulge in those '_filthy habits children get into'_.

So, the morning my life changed… Well, it began like this.

* * *

"Honey, you graduated!" My mum squealed from the computer, and I'm sure if I was in front of her, she would've smothered me with hugs and kisses. "With sizeable marks, no less!"

"Yes," my father intoned in his deep voice, his German accent still in place despite all those years, "but you must apply for colleges, Donna dear!" The statement was softened by his smiling mouth, but I was instantly on guard. I knew where this was leading, and I wanted it to _stop_ already.

"Dad, we've discussed this. I've already applied for a waitressing job… Just let me have this year off, please!"

"Well, if you say so, but I must emphasize—"

I'm sorry to say I blew him off. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not usually this rude, but this had been the topic of conversation since forever, and I was exhausted.

"Sorry, Dad, but I've got to go!" I shouted, half-buried underneath my sizeable woollen coat and muffler, "My shift starts at nine!" I prayed to whatever Gods above that he would be too slow in calculating the time over here, and my prayers were answered when he merely bade my goodbye. Mum did the same, and in no time, I was outside the house, breathing in the fresh, crispy air with relish. It had snowed last night, and although I hate snow, I do like the after-effects of it. That is, the white expanse that stretched in front of me.

Humming a nonsensical tune that made no sense, I ran to the park, my childhood haunt, and propped myself on a frozen swing. My butt would soon be wet, but the cool air that flew by me was a welcome distraction. "The deed is done, I have graduated, I am now an adult, Hannah has been dismissed, and I—_Oof_!"

The off-key notes of my made-up song had been interrupted by a snowball in my mouth.

Every story has a beginning. _This_ is mine.

* * *

There was no one around.

Did I mention how I hate supernatural things? Well, this seemed to be one of them, and so, I was understandably distraught. How cliché, right?

Bravely (in my opinion), I dismissed my concerns, and opened my mouth once more. "I have a waitressing—_ouch_!"

This time, snow collided with the back of my head as opposed to the front. I froze. "Who's there?! Come out, I'm warning you! I have—I have a pepper spray and I'm not—_shit_! Hey! I wasn't even singing!"

My invisible man (or woman) didn't bother me with a reply. I wasn't kidding about the pepper spray either, so slowly, I reached into the folds of my coat and brought it out, brandishing it in front of me like a weapon. "If I get out of this alive, I'll take my mum's advice and buy a taser, I swear," I muttered as I looked around me, trying to find if anyone was camouflaged against a tree, or something. No such luck.

However, what I did feel was cold breath across my neck.

It's weird how I thought of it as cold _breath_ back then, as opposed to a cold draught which I had later dismissed it as. North would later say I _wanted_ something to break me out of the monotony of my life, but to this date, I disagree. I remember being content that day. Maybe not wildly happy, but we're humans… We're not wildly happy every day. Mostly, we go through life in a flux. That's what I was in. A flux. Until he came and blew me away.

As expected, I jumped, looked around again, cursed the wind, and buried my left hand into the coat dramatically. "Fine! I won't use the pepper spray! Just come out!"

No response. By this time, I was officially creeped out, and though I wouldn't admit it, in the throes of a panic attack.

Muttering obscenities to myself about losers who liked annoying people, I grabbed my rucksack and began walking out of the park. However, my feet stopped when another snowball connected with my back. I turned around slowly, and finally screamed, "What the hell are you playing at?!" at the invisible man.

Understandably, there was no response, although I literally jumped out of my skin when a hand connected with my leg. "What's wrong, lady? You crazy or something?"

It was a kid. Just a kid. I heaved a sigh of relief. He had brown hair, brown eyes; a green jacket and—_was looking at me as if I was an alien._

I gave him a sceptical look, not at all fooled by the innocent act. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He inclined his head to peruse me with critical eyes. "What was I?"

"You—you were the one throwing snowballs at me, weren't you?"

The creepy kid burst out laughing.

To say I was offended would be an understatement. I had scarcely begun my sarcastic retort with a "look here", that yet another snowball hit my face. Stumped, I sputtered furiously for a few moments to dislodge the remaining cold from my mouth. The kid laughed even harder.

"You're no help…" I snapped at his laughing form before turning on my heel to walk out of the weird place, snowballs or not. Predictably, none hit me again.

As I left the park, the kid wheezed out something between gasps.

I remember it being: "Don't mind him, miss. He's just foolin' around. Jack means no harm!"

Still, I was hurt, angry, and humiliated (a KID laughed at me), so I stomped away furiously, unable to witness the jeering fun he and Jack had made of me when I had left. Bunny said Jack had called me a 'stiff, old, bore'. The fact that I still burn over it sometimes a little is a bit of an underestimation.

* * *

**A/N: I shouldn't. I really, really shouldn't, especially since I have two OTHER OC stories lined up, but fuck that. I have a thing for writing OC's, I guess. Since they allow me to broaden my imagination. ANYWAY, the reason I started this story is because I wanted something like this on ff, and so far, I found none… So I have taken it upon myself to make such a story. Although, honestly, I would rather have someone else write it, and I read, but well…*sigh***

**Reviews, please.**

**Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like to tell you that my day became better after that freak incident in the park.

Only, it didn't.

Waitressing was something I'd taken up to avoid boredom. Actually, despite the whole year off for personal development, I didn't have much of a plan. I suppose I thought I'd '_wing it_', like some really cool person. But unfortunately, winging it by waitressing wasn't much fun because it was such a chore. Rush hours sucked big time, and we even had to eat lunch at four instead of two because the restaurant was busy. So, when I trudged off with the intention of going home, I was in a really, really bad mood.

I still bought a taser from the store though. The way I saw it, I had just been lucky today. What if it had been some creep who was dying to take advantage of a girl living alone?

Till today, I don't know if going back to the park had been a bad idea, or the best one I'd ever had. I guess I felt just so _invincible_ with the pepper spray tucked in my left pocket, and my taser in the right. I _wanted_ some creep to assault me just so that I could pump 20000 volts of electricity into his sorry form.

So, to the park I went. It was around six at that time, and since it was winter, it became dark really quick. Still, there was some natural light left and all the streetlights were on. From the gate, I observed the empty swing with critical eyes, ruminating on whether to risk it or not.

I would like to clear one thing up. I'm _not_ a brave person. At best, I could say all these stupid (or brave) decisions were made in a blink of an eye. Huh. I guess North was right after all. Maybe I _did_ want something to add colour into my existence, what with all the studies and exams and graduation.

So, I sat down on the swing, braving the wetness. My eyes took a little time to adjust since the swing was positioned right beneath a tree, and the tree blocked all the light. I blinked three times before noticing the stick in front of me.

It was quite a stick, if I say so myself. Although, my mental health must already be somewhat lacking if I thought a bloody stick was impressive. Still, it was pretty awe-inspiring and all that, and obviously I picked it up, running my fingers along the indentions. When I balanced it horizontally at eye-level, I noticed this weird sort of scar along the centre, as if it had been broken recently and instantly fixed again. Well, whoever had done it had done a damn good job. It's very rarely that wooden things get joined so suddenly.

So intent was I on my observing of the stick that I had completely failed to notice a figure standing behind me with their hands crossed. I noticed _him_ only when he said rather irritably, "Give it back!"

I jumped up in surprise. I also screamed rather loudly.

Turning around, I came face-to-face with a boy.

Said boy regarded me with a tilt of his head. "You can hear me?"

He had the whitest hair I had ever seen, big, blue, cerulean eyes that seemed to pierce through me and—_he was barefoot_?

The last thing permeated through the panic attack I was having and I paused dramatically. Then: "You're barefoot." I stated blandly, before taking in a deep breath and continuing. "You're also wearing only a hoodie and half-torn pants, and you don't even look cold! How is that possible?!"

"You can even see me! How is _that_ possible!?"

My panic attack was washed away by his attitude. "Buddy, I have eyes, okay? Of course I can see you!"

"But you're like, sixteen and—"

"Eighteen," I said in an annoyed tone.

"—they told me only kids who believe can see me!"

Okay, obviously, he was on drugs. "Okay, obviously, you're on drugs," I said in a matter-of-fact voice, "you're hallucinating. Kids who believe and mostly everyone else can see you. Do you understand me?" I asked, stepping closer to the barefoot guy. I held up my hands pleadingly when he opened his mouth. "No, don't talk, it's okay. Can you tell me what you're on? I can help you if you tell me—"

The boy scoffed loudly, stopping me halfway through. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, I won't help you! You'll probably be this much of a jerk even when you're sober!"

Crazy boy seemed resigned. He made a big show of sighing very loudly and rolling his eyes. "Obviously, _I_ am the one who gets stuck in situations like these," he muttered irritably before holding out his hand. "Staff, please?"

I hid the stick behind my back. "I found the stick first! Finders, keepers."

Now, he seemed amused, for he smirked. He had very white teeth. I think I was almost blinded by their sheen. "Honey, trust me, you don't even want to know how long ago I found the _Staff_." Emphasis was laid on the word Staff. I'm sure if this was the Ancient Age, he would've come at me with his teeth bared and ripped me apart for the insult. Now, he merely contended with smirking at me as if I was the idiot.

He was the one stoned, wasn't he? _Idiot_.

"Look, it's not a staff. It's just a fancy stick. And I found it first! Back off! I'll even—even fight you for it!" I added bravely, using my free hand to withdraw the pepper spray. When he made to step forward, I sprayed it on his face.

I would like to add, that _yes_, he was being threatening and scary, and _no_, it wasn't unprovoked, despite what some people might say.

I also ran as fast as my feet could take me, ignoring the howls of pain I heard from behind me. As far as he was concerned, I was pretty relaxed.

Maybe the pepper spray would bring him back to his senses?

* * *

I had placed the stick on a coveted spot. That is, on my dresser. Rather, it was next to my dresser, but whatever. It was still an honourable spot, much better than where the Staff-Guy would've kept it. I wrinkled my nose. Probably in some smelly studio apartment that was never aired properly.

My night's sleep was broken by someone screaming loudly.

Said someone was hollering, "Thief!" at the top of his voice. I jerked upright in surprise, placing a hand over my mouth to control my involuntary screaming, and padded to the window. It was a beautiful night, that's what I remember the most. The moon illuminated the path that led up to my house rather superbly, and although I didn't admit it to him, it made the Staff-Guy look very alluring and attractive.

Although that scowl on his face ruined the overall effect, but still. I raised one eyebrow. "I thought we settled this already, man-to-man."

Staff-Guy or maybe I should nickname him Hot-Guy rolled his eyes at me. Again! "You're not a man." Then he looked me up. "Although, you might be. If you'd be kind enough to come down and help me confirm?"

I snorted. "Sorry. You stay where you are, and I'll stay right here."

He muttered something unintelligible, and I cocked one brow challengingly. "What is it you said?"

"I said, I never had that much trouble convincing children!"

I ignored the ramblings of the mad man. "Look, I'm sleepy, I have work tomorrow, you can see me about your stick later—"

"_Staff_!"

"—whatever, staff!" I improvised without missing a beat. Then I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Jamie."

"What?"

"Jamie helped me track you down. Although I could've done it myself much more easily if I had my Staff." Cue to the glaring at Donna. I was surprisingly unfazed; I felt secure at home. This was _my_ turf, regardless of stoned people.

"Who's Jamie?"

"The kid you met today…" He waved his hands vaguely. "At the park, when I was throwing snowballs at you?"

"Wait a minute; you were the one throwing snow at me? You're Jack?! But… But you're old!"

'Jack' looked pretty annoyed and furious. "I'm not old! Maybe in the literal sense… But we were only having some fun."

"You call that fun? That's fun for children!" I all but screeched at him, irritated by his condescending tone. He was around my age only. Why was he acting so superior?

"Dear Moon, I suppose this is why adults can't see us," Jack murmured at the sky, rubbing his hands over his eyes tiredly. "You all have such an archaic sense of fun. What is fun according to _you_?" He directed the last sentence to me, and I blinked before considering the question.

"A good book? Or maybe the Mall? Shopping?"

Jack looked positively disgusted now. "You need help," he replied, cutting off whatever reply I might have made by narrowing his eyes. "And you'll definitely need help once I'm done with you if you don't _give me back my Staff_!"

I guess I was still sleep-addled, for I picked up the Staff and brandished it through the window teasingly. "Oh, this? You want this?" At his sound of affirmation, I narrowed my own eyes. "Come get it, jerk!"

I pulled the Staff back inside, and there was a lull.

Then slowly, Jack moved purposefully towards my house.

"Do you know my whole name?" he asked conversationally while continuing down the path almost lazily. "I'm Jack Frost, a _Guardian_. And you, little girl, have made an _adversary_ of _Jack_ _Frost_."

I stared at him. "Like, the fairytale Jack Frost?"

"The one and only." He literally puffed out his chest as he said this.

I shook my head slowly. "You're still high, aren't—hey! What're you doing?! Stop!"

He was touching my house. Or specifically, the front door. And it was slowly becoming ice. I half shrieked-half yelped in surprise as I reached for the stick and threw it down. "Stop! _Stop_! You can have your stupid stick back!"

"Staff!" he growled as he caught it.

"Just don't use whatever technology it is you're using on my door, please! My housekeeper will kill me!"

And suddenly, a large gust of wind blew, causing the window to bang against my nose as I fell back in surprise. I winced as I rubbed my aching back, and looked up slowly.

Because Jack _freaking_ Frost was on my window, balancing on his stick and _flying_ as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I screamed very, _very_ loudly, and promptly fell back as I fainted.

* * *

"You're up!" A voice greeted me cheerfully, and I was vaguely aware of just how cold it was. My hands reached out as I grunted unintelligibly before I came across a familiar feeling of softness that I enveloped around me with a sigh.

"Feeling better?" The voice continued, and I could even hear someone moving around my room. "Sweet dreams?"

I half snorted-half laughed. "I had the strangest dream ever! I stole Jack Frost's stick and he—"

"Staff!" The voice corrected with an undertone of irritation.

I nodded. "Whatever. He threatened me—can you believe—"I froze. It was appropriate considering my company. If my company was even _him_.

I opened my eyes to meet cerulean blue.

It was him.

"Oh, fuc—"Something icy slithered down my throat and I choked wildly, flailing my hands as I did so.

"Ah, ah, no bad language." Jack Frost said lightly, brandishing his staff at my face. "We can't have children pick it up now, can we?"

"I could have choked!" I hissed at him once I had regained my breath. "And subsequently died, you idiot!"

He smirked at me. "Appropriate, considering the fact that you're a thief."

I gasped. "That's not the point—you aren't real! You're a figment of my imagination!"

Jack raised one white eyebrow mockingly. "Would you care to revise your opinion, princess?" He spread out his arms towards the window and winked at me when I noticed the fresh blanket of snow.

I snorted. "So, it snowed. What does that have anything to do with you?"

He looked offended. "_I_ made it snow."

"Right. Like I'm going to believe that."

"I could turn your whole house into ice?" He offered helpfully, turning his back to me to peruse the posters on my wall. I took the opportunity to make my way to the dresser. He didn't even jerk when I opened the drawer.

He did turn around when I pressed my taser to his back though.

"Get out of my house."

To my utmost surprise and indignation, he burst out laughing. "Do your worst, princess."

I bristled. Originally, I wouldn't have carried out my threat. Facing electricity makes even grown men shudder, but he was just being so dismissive and rude and arrogant! No figment of mine could be this annoying! There was only one way to find out. I pressed the button and closed my eyes.

There was a sharp sizzle, and I slowly opened my eyes to find Jack leering at me. "Satisfied?" He asked, seemingly taking great amusement in my suddenly pale face. I gripped his shoulder for balance as my vision wobbled precariously. He felt solid, and very much real underneath my touch.

"I can feel you," I said unhelpfully, before passing out for the second time in the span of the few hours.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I knew that whatever happened wasn't a dream. I just knew, like I knew sun rose from the east, or that chocolate flavour was undoubtedly the best. For what it's worth, I could still remember the feel of him beneath my fingers—solid, warm, pulsing with life. It was a disconcerting thing to remember about something your imagination made up, but I digress. I suppose my excessive studying habits had led me to form an imaginary friend. Only, the friend was more of the foe variety.

"What I'd give for a normal life…" I muttered softly, rubbing my aching head. As expected, my figment didn't even bother catching me after I fell. Not that he was real, but he could've tried and all. I'm sure he didn't. He probably laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

My voice was raspy with disuse, which is the only excuse I give for not screaming my head off when I saw him floating outside my house. Instead, I scrambled upright as hastily as I could, ignoring the rush of blood through my pounding head, and staggered to the window.

"You're flying again," I commented lightly, "should I be worried about my subconscious?"

He grinned back at me. "Oh, you're up. Good." Then: "Maybe it's a sign of what you want?"

I scowled back. "Don't even think about it, mister," I said darkly, while picking off some stray thread on my sweater. Jack's face fell, and I sighed. "So let's assume I agree you're a guardian, and only kids who believe can see you. _I'm_ not a kid."

"My theory is that once the Staff is out of my hands, it's for all purposes, a normal Staff. So you picked it up and bonded with my magical signature somehow."

"So, you mean I can see you because I touched your stick?" I paused for breath before giving him an incredulous look. "Do you know how crazy that sounds? Or worse, how many innuendos it reeks of?"

Jack smirked at me. "Do you want it to reek of innuendo? If you do, just say the word, princess!" He spread his hands out majestically, and then quickly, he frowned. "And it's a Staff, not a stick. How many times must I correct you?"

"Shut up," I said to the first part, and then propped my chin in my hands as I considered. "In fact, shut up, and shut up. Twice over."

"Manny, why do I get the crazies every time?"

Jack appeared to have lost interest in me, for he was talking to the sky. I blinked. "You're talking to the sky now. I _should_ be worried about that, right?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face tiredly. "Princess, I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm a Guardian."

I humoured him, just to see what my conscious had cooked up. I'll admit it, so far, it was quite impressive. "So you've said. Are there more Guardians?"

Jack perked up instantly. Honestly, that guy changes moods so fast… He's more hormonal than me. "Oh, yes, of course! There's North, and Bunny, and Sandy, and Tooth—"

"Wait!" I interrupted, holding up my hand. "North as in… _Santa_?"

"The one and only."

"And Sandy is Sandman? Tooth is Tooth fairy? Bunny is the Easter Egg bunny?"

Jack nodded empathetically.

I groaned. "My imagination sucks! I totally should have been able to come up with better names! Calling the Tooth fairy Tooth is so annoying cliché…"

I suppose if Jack hadn't been a great and mighty guardian, he would've facepalmed. As such, he settled with giving me such a hurt look that I felt quite guilty before I realized he had threatened me with _bodily harm_ last night. "You threatened me last night. Something about how you were going to ensure I need help after you're through with me." My eyes narrowed. "You're a Guardian. You shouldn't be saying such stuff."

Now, Jack looked guilty. "Well, yeah, but you stole my Staff. I was upset."

"Look here, Ice-cream; I didn't steal your stick. I found it. And secondly, you don't threaten people if you're upset! You cry or plead or something!"

"Don't call me Ice-cream."

I giggled quite unabashedly. "Don't call me princess."

"It suits you." He waved his hand at the house. "You live alone in so much luxury. Where are your parents?"

I stuck out my tongue. "None of your business."

His eyes darkened, and all of a sudden, I felt this sudden chill seeping through my bones. "I'm a Guardian, _Donna_, it's my job to help you if your parents left you alone, or abuse you, or—"

I felt shivers because of the way he said my name. I won't lie, it was a disconcerting experience. Jack, though, seemed to take the sight of my huddled form as me being scared of him, for the chill and imposing presence retracted immediately. "Hey, I won't hurt _you_. Relax!"

I managed a weak smile, still dizzy after the whole shivering thing.

"Thing is, Ice-cream, you couldn't even if you wanted to. _Because_ you're a figment of my imagination."

Jack groaned loudly.

**A/N: Okay, guys, please, please review and tell me your thoughts on this story. Because if you don't like it, or think it's been overdone, I'll stop it, I swear. But PLEASE provide some feedback. Do you like Donna? Does Jack seem okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose sometime during my talks with Jack and my fainting fits, it had become morning. I only realized that when my alarm blared loudly, driving me crazy with its '_tap, tap, and tap_' sounds. Jack seemed amused at my ire towards the clock, but then again, Jack was amused by _everything_ I did. It was like I was an entity that existed for his amusement. I would say something that was supposed to be downright rude, and his eyes would crinkle as he smirked; when I said something stupid, he would outright laugh at my face. Also, he took great delight in making me blush, but that was something I found out later.

Currently, I was trying to shoo him off without having to _say_ that I needed my privacy. I mean, I'm an eighteen year old girl. When I go out, I like applying mascara and lip gloss and spending hours over choosing my outfit, but understandably, I wanted to do nothing like that in front of him, even if he was a figment of my imagination. Sometimes, a girl needs what she needs.

My first tactic was to try and insult him.

"Look, Ice-cream, I know you think you're awesome and everything, but could you please go away now? You're giving me a migraine."

Jack smirked at me. "Is it because I'm so good-looking?"

"No." I said bluntly. "It's because you're an idiot who says idiotic things."

"Ouch, princess," he quipped as he flitted around my room. I swear, he just couldn't stay still. If he wasn't floating off the ground, he was running over my possessions with a childlike glee I found disturbing mostly because I hadn't associated myself with a kid since like, five years ago during Christmas. "I'll have you know, all the fairies find me very dashing."

"Oh, good, at least _someone_ does. Maybe they'll be enthusiastic about your company!"

Jack wagged his finger at me as if I was a naughty child. "You know, if I wasn't so sure about how amazing I am, I would've thought that you're trying to get rid of me."

I threw my hands in the air exasperatedly. If he wasn't going to go for insults, then I wasn't going to mince words either. He could deal with my crude mouth then, since he was being adamant upon imposing his company upon me. "I'm a girl, Jack, I _need_ alone time to get dressed, and take a bath, and choose clothes, and—"

He interrupted me by snorting obnoxiously. "I swear, _Donna_, you have the worst choices ever. Why bother about clothes when you could be out there having fun?" He shrugged. "Clothes ultimately get dirty anyway."

Once again, the way he said my name had me shifting and blushing. No one, to this date, has pronounced my name like that. It was like when he said it, it was an appeal only I could answer. I suppose that's a part of Jack's charm. He makes everyone feel _special_.

Still, his words had me frothing at the mouth. "I'm a _girl_!" I shrieked again, crossing my arms as I did so. "_We_ bother about things like that."

"Tooth doesn't bother."

The comparison had made me feel as though I was lacking something. As expected, I went on defensive. "Well, _I'm_ not Tooth. Now kindly disappear."

He merely shrugged before walking towards my window. I stepped aside to give him access. As he swept past me, I could actually smell him. He smelt of snow, the lush variety that even I adored, with a hint of cinnamon and peppermint. It was a weird combination, but it worked on him.

I turned around to give him a mocking wave, and he reciprocated by giving me a cheeky smile that said I would be paying for my insults directed at him. Still, I wasn't too worried. What could my imagination do to me? That's right. _Nothing_.

"What are you going to do after you're ready?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Are you going to be stalking me?"

He laughed loudly. "No, princess, I have _better_ things to do with my time. I'm going to go tell the _other_ Guardians about your _existence_. See you around! Don't forget to have fun!" He winked at me and flew away.

"Please stay in my brain and don't come back!" I called out after him loudly. Unfortunately for me, at the same time, my housekeeper was trudging towards the house in the three feet snow and she heard me.

"What in the world do you mean, Donna?" She yelled at me.

I flushed. "Nothing, Hannah, nothing."

* * *

My stint at the restaurant had me fidgety and nervous. I was constantly worried that Jack would pop up randomly and all my new co-workers would think I'm crazy. Already, they targeted my new found shiftiness with weird looks and confused glances. I tried my best to ignore them and stay calm, but I just couldn't help it. He had given me a sense of paranoia, and although one part of my brain screamed that he _might_ be real, another part squashed that theory down.

"_He's just my imagination_," I whispered forcefully to myself as I came back with a stack of dirty plates in my hands. "You merely imagined his existence because of that freak incident at the park."

"What in the world are you murmuring about?" My new friend and fellow co-worker, Melody asked cheerfully as she walked alongside me, holding her own pile of soiled cutlery. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, pleading to the Gods above that she would drop it. The Gods didn't listen to me this time. "Who's your imagination?"

I sighed. "Just this guy I saw…"

"Was he so hot that you thought you imagined him?"

"No, nothing like that. He could do magic and fly and everything. So, obviously, I'm going crazy."

Melody let out a tinkling laugh as she nudged me playfully. "No need to cover up, Donna, I won't go for him if you think he's yours."

"I'm not—"I stopped myself then, realizing that whatever I said would be used against me as ammunition. It was one of _those_ days. I changed track. "I don't even like him."

"Oh? Why not?" Melody's eyes were sparkling as she took the load from my hands and dropped it into the already-full sink. She pulled herself up on the ledge and sat down, motioning at me to do the same. I didn't indulge her.

I paused for thought, thinking _why_ I didn't like Jack, and came up with a feeble: "He's _always_ laughing at me!" Then I began ranting. "It's like, whatever I do, he's got this stupid smirk on his face as if I'm the most hilarious thing he's ever seen! He ignores my words half the time, insists on driving me crazy with his ludicrous theories, and expects me to even believe whatever nonsense he spouts! Jerk!"

Yes, I knew I was talking about my imagination, but whatever, okay? I had a tough day. Cut me some slack.

Melody patted my hand cheerfully. "He sounds wonderful!"

_I_ wasn't a great and mighty Guardian. _I_ face-palmed.

* * *

"How was work?"

I screamed loudly, and jumped up a few inches in surprise. My heart-rate had gone up by a large amount when I heard Jack's dulcet tones near my ear. I turned around swiftly to glare at him. "You—you arrogant fuc—"

Once again, my cursing was stopped by ice inside my throat. I coughed in an attempt to dislodge it, but it slid down my oesophagus anyway, leaving behind a trail of ice-cold burning. My eyes watered.

"No swearing, princess. I thought we already discussed this," Jack said happily as he walked next to me. His stick was in his hands, and his hands were behind his head. He was the picture of nonchalance. I, on the other hand, was the epitome of furious.

I opened my mouth to say something scathing, and then promptly shut it. Already, my coughing attracted glances from people around me. I didn't want them to think I was crazy, and _more_ importantly, I didn't want to give Jack the amusement he gained whenever I talked. So, I didn't say anything. After a few moments of quiet, Jack stopped in front of me and raised one eyebrow. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

I saw no harm in nodding, and so, I did.

He chuckled at that too.

Honestly, what was with this guy?

"Well, can't say I missed all the barbed comments, and the shrieking, and the cursing…" he said thoughtfully as he tapped his mouth with one finger. "Although, since you aren't speaking, it probably means you don't want to know what the rest of Guardians said about you."

One sentence and I was cursing myself at the decision of keeping quiet. One sentence and he had me torn up with self-righteous indignation and a burning curiosity. I _wanted_ to know what my imagination was cooking up this time.

My confusion must have been evident on my face, for Jack smirked widely, giving me an insolent leer as he did so. "Just say the word, princess, and I'll let you know." In the face of my warring pride, and curiosity, he leaned forward to whisper in my ear as I stood frozen. "I'm sure you celebrated Easter, and Christmas and the rest. Don't you know what the great Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman said about you?"

I opened my mouth almost involuntarily. "I don't believe in Santa Claus anymore. I'm not a child."

"A-_ha_, she speaks!" Jack crowed in victory as he resumed walking, and I had no choice but to pick my feet too. "I knew you'd come around, _Donna_. You're like the cat that died of curiosity."

I punched his arm wilfully. "Satisfaction revived him, okay?" I stated blandly, ignoring to the glances people were sending my way. In their books, I _was_ technically talking to myself and punching the air.

Jack didn't even wince at the assault, and I had put all my strength in it. "They want to meet you. Especially Tooth. She wants to see your teeth." As I stared at him in shock, he continued, oblivious to my ever-weakening state of mind. "Although she did say you'd be hard-pressed to have better teeth than me. I have the best—hey, what's wrong?"

I wobbled precariously on my feet, and Jack steadied me by grabbing my shoulder. His other hand tilted my face up by pressing against my chin. "Are you alright? Don't faint again, okay?"

I nodded, or tried to anyway. What I did manage to do was to jerk my head a few times in a random direction. Jack's eyes filled my vision, blue, worrying blue as he shook me slightly. "Tell me what's wrong!" he almost demanded, as if he could wave his hand and banish all of my problems. As if his magic could somehow stop my mind from unravelling itself.

"You—you're not—not real," I finally managed to tell him, albeit a bit shakily. Jack sighed at that. His Staff glowed blue, surprisingly, and I blinked a few times to see if it was a trick of the light. It wasn't. My vision swam.

"Why would it be so bad if we were real?" He asked softly, and I felt inclined to think. It cleared my mind somehow.

"If you were real, it would mean that all the monsters under the bed, and Pitch Black, and every other bad thing are real too."

"That's why you have the Guardians. To protect the children!"

"Who protects the adults then?"

My question seemed to stump him, for he blinked a few times as he regarded me with an inclined head. Ultimately, he said, "Adults don't need protection, Donna. Your minds are shielded against the likes of Pitch."

"No," I retorted stubbornly, my mouth set into a firm line. I withdrew my shoulder from his grasp and shook my head forcefully. "No, you aren't real. You _can't_ be real. I refuse to believe it. Everything is just my mind going into over-drive." Then: "I'm going to the library! Don't follow me. If you do—if you do, I'll—I'll—"

"I'll what?" Jack asked in an amused tone, and internally, I heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed he wouldn't try to force me to believe he was real. Not that I was going to anyway, but still.

"I'll… _scream_!"

Jack's grin widened as I winced audibly. That was the best I could come up with? "Or I'll hit you!"

"By all means, princess," he said as he spread his arms in invitation, "Give it your best shot!"

I glared at him from underneath my black hair, and clenched my hands irritably. I wasn't an idiot. My last punch didn't even faze the guy.

However, when above-mentioned guy taunted me with a "What? Too scared?" I launched myself at him.

It was a good thing we had reached a secluded corner of the street, for all my neighbours would have had me checked in a mental asylum since I was swinging my fists at _air_.

I guess I fought like a cat. I attempted to scratch him, or mess up his hair, or even make him fall down, but Jack unfortunately had brilliant balance. My extra weight made him step back once before stopping, and the idiot even grabbed my elbows to stop me from falling. That made me stop. That, and the fact that he was laughing like a loon.

"You—you jerk!" I huffed breathlessly in his arms as I blew a vacant strand of hair from my face. "_Stop laughing_!"

His loud laughter subsided into chuckles, and he let go of me so suddenly that I stumbled back a few paces before regaining my balance. "That's the best you can do?"

I scowled at him. "It's not my fault you're made of… I don't know, ice?!"

He ruffled my hair playfully as he walked past me. "Never mind, princess. Maybe later? Go have your fun in books."

He was also _patronizing_ me.

"How old are you?" I demanded at his retreating back. "You don't look much older than me."

Jack turned around to wink at me. "I'm _three hundred and eighteen_, princess."

My mouth became dry. "And your girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"The Tooth Fairy?"

Jack frowned. "She's not my girlfriend. She's _way_ too old for me!"

"So that makes it safe for you to stalk a girl three hundred years your junior?" I asked impulsively. My face became horror-struck as I realized what I had just said_. Open mouth, enter foot indeed_.

Jack, obviously, took the opportunity to grin at that as he crossed the distance between us to flick his finger against my forehead irritatingly. "Talking about your repressed desires, princess?"

"Shut your mouth!" I retorted, even as my face turned a brilliant shade of red. I could literally _feel_ the heat rising from my cheeks.

"You should be honest with yourself, _Donna_," he almost sang, "don't worry. I'm used to females falling for me all the time."

I didn't bother gracing him with a reply. I just turned on my heel and stalked away. The echo of Jack's laughter followed me all the way to my destination.

* * *

There wasn't a lot of useful information about Jack Frost in the library. Mostly, it was about how he was a winter spirit, he was mischievous, he _nipped people's nose,_ he supposedly had a pointy nose and ragged clothes. But my imagined Jack Frost didn't have a pointy nose at all. Though his clothes were pretty ragged, there was no stupid cape. If he had a cape, I would've probably died giggling.

There was, however, a lot of information on these so-called Guardians. Protectors of the young and innocent, the group consisted of Santa, Tooth Fairy, Bunny and the Sandman. No mention of Jack, although someone had scribbled his name in the corner with a shaky hand. My guess was that it was a kid, because the handwriting wasn't as defined yet.

I ignored the implications of that. I was really getting good at ignoring things, especially the winter spirit who sat across me in my house as I ate the dinner Hannah had prepared for me.

However, Jack didn't like to be ignored, of course.

After his third attempt of making me talk, he became suspiciously quiet. My eyes twitched at the thoughtful expression on his face, and I was suddenly filled with a deep-seeded paranoia. I kept a close eye on him after that.

His hand, which rested on his lap moved to my table and he looked up to meet my eyes challengingly as he brushed his fingers across the smooth mahogany of the furniture. A line of ice formed, and I dropped my fork.

"No, _stop_, I'll talk." I gave him an uneasy smile. "No need to threaten me."

Apparently satisfied, Jack smirked as he leaned back on the chair. His hands supported his head from behind and he surveyed me with a mischievous look in his beautiful blue eyes. "How adventurous are you, _Donna_?"

I blinked in trepidation. "I once attended a trekking camp…" I replied cautiously, scared of where this was going.

Jack scoffed, and waved it away. "Anything else?"

"I once partied instead of studying for my exam?"

He looked positively gleeful now.

"I have also indulged in some Halloween fun…"

He smiled at me. I suppose the smile was supposed to be reassuring, but instead, it felt like ghostly cold fingers were running down my spine. I paled. "Why—why do you ask?"

"I have a plan," he announced grandly, ignoring my wince. "I am the Guardian of Fun, and _you_ are in dire need of fun."

"No thank you," I said firmly, pushing around the vegetables in my plate with my fork, "I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to put in some effort for me."

"Nonsense, princess. I help whoever needs help. And you definitely need help. Plus, who knows, you might believe in me after I introduce you to Jamie and the other kids."

I stared at him. "Look, Ice-cream, can't you just leave me with my ignorance and bother someone else?"

"No one else is as much fun as you," he replied with a wink, "you scream, you faint, you persist in trying to hurt me… Honestly, who else would give me so much trouble?"

"You _like_ trouble?"

"Of course!"

"You're always on Santa's Naughty list, aren't you?"

He leaned forward with a grin. "Don't worry; you've always been on North's Nice list. I even checked."

I chewed thoughtfully as I replied. "You are an idiot."

Jack smirked.

"Princess, I'm a good-looking idiot. We're rare."

I scowled at him before dumping my plate in the sink and pointed to the door. "I'm sleeping. Please don't be a creep and follow me upstairs."

He didn't.

I don't know what I felt about that.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Although, shout out to Ashes who has read literally every story of mine and even liked it! (gasp). :P**

**I hope Donna doesn't sound like a Sue, though. And Jack seems normal. Also, I realize the whole-let's make her have fun thing has been done to death (literally), but I hope my spin on it doesn't bore you.**

**Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah, the starting is a bit angst-y, so bear with me. Although, I do make it up by adding a bit of-*ahem*-fluff. It's not much, rest assured. It's more like—never mind. You'll see.**

**Also. I have a question. **

**Do you think there's a Mrs. North? Even if she wasn't in RotG? Actually, would you like her to exist? Because I'm not sure of which line to take. On one hand, I don't really want a mother kind of figure, apart from Donna's mum. I like having Donna deal with everyone like they are her equals, instead of the whole adult-child thing. You'll see that from her interaction(s) with Jamie (?). **

**Also, a whole lot of you favourite-d this and aren't 'following' this. How do you find out I've updated? :O**

**And a rant I couldn't really resist.**

** I am SICK and TIRED of fics where the girl is more 'naughty' than Jack, and out-sasses him at every move, and is all cool, and collected all the time. I mean, guys, he's the GUARDIAN of FUN. If everyone was capable of being as relaxed as him, they would be guardians too, you know? Seriously, the worst is where Santa goes all—Jack, I'm sorry, but she's way naughtier than you.**

**Guardian of FUN, remember?**

**I'm not saying she has to be in the Nice list or anything every time; all I AM saying is that let's keep it realistic, okay folks?**

**Oh, and the overused JackXOCXPitch. I even saw a Bunny, Jack and Pitch falling for the SAME girl fic. Or the Pitch's daughter falls for Jack line. Jesus Christ, she doesn't have to be some really important big-shot. Really. I'd like a chick that's normal too. Good lord, if I read another one where Pitch sees her and decides that she's the one for him randomly—well, disappointment, people, really. Oh, and the best of them: Pitch comes back, and all the Guardians are helpless against him, and the girl ends up saving all of them. DESPITE BEING HUMAN. I mean, that's just… *face palm*. **

**Oh, oh, oh, having a totally unbelievable angst-y past. Or the whole—Pitch has been terrorizing me my whole life. Seriously, why would Pitch bother ****_specifically_**** for one human girl? How does that benefit him, especially since she's an adult?**

**I know quite a few people would disagree, but well, anyway. That's my opinion. You are completely and totally entitled to yours. Although, if one did take the above-plotlines and used it tastefully—well, then that's alright. Just as long as she isn't a Sue though.**

**Reviews are accepted and cherished and help me update faster (Hopefully by tomorrow if you give me a lot of review fodder.)**

**I am a self-confessed review whore. **

**Shout out to soaringphoenix86, for commenting on the puns and innuendos that might have been if this wasn't rated T (and if I wasn't highly uncomfortable with taking a kid's movie to like, Adult rating. Honestly, I can picture Jack kissing someone, but sleeping with them is just ****_weird_****. Hell, I used to feel guilty for staring at his ass during the movie. Just saying. ****_Please_**** don't feel disturbed). Also, for the psychological warfare suggestion. ****_Hilarious_****.**

**Sorry. It's a bit too long today. The author's note, I mean. **

**What did you think? :P**

* * *

Next morning, there wasn't much that happened. In a way, it was almost anti-climatic. I had been prepared to stand my ground, scream obscenities at the Winter Spirit, hopefully manage to hurt him in the process, but when I did wake up, he was absent from his spot on my window. I rubbed my eyes twice in surprise before making my way to the pane.

A fresh blanket of snow coated the road, and there seemed to be quite a bit extra on the path leading to my house. In fact, it was so high that no sane person would try to make their way through it, not even my housekeeper Hannah who took one look at the house before shaking her head and telling me to manage.

I _wasn't_ a sane person.

I bundled myself up under copious layers before making my way to the door. Along the way, I cursed Jack to the high seas. That—that _idiot_ thought he could have me stay put until he came to pick me up. I threw my nose in the air haughtily. Well, he had _another_ think coming, hadn't he?

Still, it wasn't easy, trudging through all that snow armed with a shovel. Halfway through, my arms started aching badly, and I knew there would be calluses on my hands, but my stubbornness and indignation propelled me on. Just who did he think he was?

I was inside the restaurant when I realized that I had accepted that Jack had _purposely_ made it snow extra in front of my house.

I banged my head against the wall. Twice. It hurt like shit.

Then I promptly ignored all implications of that, but didn't stop cursing Jack underneath my breath. Even if he was my imagination, he was responsible for this. The _least_ he was responsible for was for me losing my mind.

"Stupid Jack—idiot—"I muttered as I swept the front door, clearing it of all the slush. "Thinks he can do anything—Jerk—"

"Talking to yourself again?" Melody asked me cheerfully as she joined me with a rusted shovel, "Is Jack the guy you were cursing yesterday?"

I spared her a glance. "I'm cursing him today too. _Idiot_."

"Ah, I see."

There was silence between us for a few minutes before Melody spoke again. "So, what does he look like, this Jack?"

"He's tall, really, really tall. The top of my head barely reaches his chin," I told her in a rare moment of indulgence, "And he's got the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"He sounds interesting."

I don't know why that sentence made me stop to look at her. In my head, I compared us. Melody was blonde, beautiful, and would probably give Jack a much less harder time if he really was a Winter Spirit. Me? I had black hair, light brown eyes, and a perpetually tetchy attitude. Why me? Why had I found his stupid stick? He would've been better off with someone like Melody, or my other friends.

"He is," I said softly, looking up at the clear sky as I pushed those _dangerous_ thoughts aside. "He loves winter."

"So do I!" Melody chirped happily, "I love everything about winter!"

"Yeah, well, I don't," I grumbled petulantly. "Stupid snow makes everything wet, and sticky, and yucky."

"And that is exactly _why_ we need to make you have fun," Jack descended in front of me with his stick in his hands. He looked at Melody before raising one eyebrow. "She's cute."

I ignored him. He probably wanted to get a rise out of me, and I didn't want Melody to think I was crazy anyway. Then Jack waved his stick and the snow on her side cleared up. She turned around and beamed at me. "Sorry, Donna, I'm done. I'll see you inside!"

With that, she bounded away.

I was left staring at her retreating back with an open mouth.

"I really took extra precautions in making sure you wouldn't be able to come to work today," Jack said with a pout, "And here you are, making light of my wishes."

I still didn't reply to him. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I was being childish, and all round stupid, but I didn't care. He couldn't just—he couldn't come and make my world stop spinning on its axis with his fancy stick and blue eyes. I _wouldn't_ let him.

I guess he noticed I wasn't just being petty by not replying for he stopped floating to stand in front of me. "_Donna_? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," I snapped at him. Honestly, I don't even know where all the anger was stemming from. All I knew was that I wanted to be far, far away from him. "I'm going inside. Please don't follow me."

He didn't follow me.

I spent the rest of the day serving food with a scowl on my face.

* * *

"Donna, honey, you look unhappy," my mum said plainly through the computer screen and I bit back a sigh. "Did something happen at work?"

"I'm fine, mum, don't push," I replied, childishly not meeting her eyes. She exhaled loudly.

"Donna, look at me. What happened?"

I looked at her. And let my thoughts pour out. "I met someone, Mum. But he—he's telling me all these weird things, and he expects me to believe him, and I don't want to believe him! It's like—like he's got this thing… And I don't know what to do…" I hid my face in my hands. "He wants me to have _fun_, mum. Fun like sledding, and playing in the snow, and I'm afraid to let myself go around him because what if—what if I open my eyes one day and he's gone? Who will make me have fun then? And he keeps laughing at me! All the time! I don't know what to make of him."

"You've always been so grown up, darling," she said, extending her hand to the screen as if she could touch me. Tears formed in my eyes as I raised my own palm to meet hers. "You've _had_ to grow up because I and your dad were never there, but if he's trying to help you relax, why don't you let him? Life has its ups and downs, dear, and someone doesn't have to be a constant for you to not enjoy yourself in the moment while it lasts. Seize the day. As for believing him, it's up to you, Donna. I'm afraid you're too grown up for me to make decisions or to advice you now. You're always been so mature. Do what you think is best."

I blinked the tears from my eyes and willed them away. "But mum," I literally whined to her, "I'm scared of roller-coasters, and speed, and things not in my control! I'd _die_ if I go sledding!" And if he takes me on a ride on that stick of Destiny.

My mum burst out laughing. "Ah, how I remember that. You screamed bloody murder when your dad propelled you into the air. Eric was so confused, all the other children seemed to like it so much, and then there was you. You didn't return to your father's arms for a fortnight without crying!"

I blushed wildly. "I was _three_," I hissed, "Dad should've known better than to scar a three-year old!"

My mother regarded me with a fond look on her face. "Is that boy someone _special_, Donna?"

"Mum!" I exclaimed in surprise before snorting. "Trust me, the only reason he even talks to me is because I cause him _trouble_!"

"Ah, young love…"

"Mother!"

* * *

I spent the whole day holed up in my room.

I didn't cry or anything, but the mood was rather melancholy. It finally felt like I was growing up, and I was scared about that. I didn't want to grow up. I guess that's the reason I pushed off college for a year. I was hiding from my responsibilities.

A loud tap made me jerk upright. It was Jack.

Of course it was.

I opened the window and silently stood aside to let him pass. He did while maintaining the quiet, although he did give me a loaded glance.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. He sighed.

"Are you alright now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Womanly troubles. Don't concern yourself."

"Womanly troubles?"

Was the boy dense? "Monthly cycle. You know, periods?" I said bluntly, watching with interest how he became slightly pale. "Does that worry you?" I teased mercilessly, taking the opportunity to make fun of _Jack_ _Frost_ for a change. He flipped the tables on me quickly enough.

"Let's go sledding."

This time, I was the one that paled.

"Oh, no, no, _no_…" I pleaded shamelessly while hanging onto the bed for dear life, "You can't _make_ me! This is a democracy! I have _rights_! _Stop_ pulling my hand, you jerk!"

"Come on, Donna," he grunted while maintaining a death grip on my arm, "Don't be a stiff!"

"I'm not a stiff!" I shrieked while trying to evade his pulling. Heavens above, the boy had _strength_ in his skinny frame.

He managed to break my grip on the bed by pulling me with forceful jerks that had me reeling. As soon as my hands lost contact with the bed, he picked me up and tossed me over the shoulder like some caveman carrying his food. I pounded his back forcefully while screaming: "_LET ME GO_!"

"Look, princess, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Either way, we're doing it," he stated firmly. He wasn't even out of breath! How was that possible? "You can scream your voice down, and the neighbours will hear you and you'll be chucked into a mental asylum. Or, you can be quiet and make this easier for me _and_ yourself. Choose wisely."

I closed my jaw with a snap. Although I continued hitting his back with my bare hands.

"That's what I thought," Jack said smugly, making me feel like tearing his eyes out.

"I hate you," I informed him even as he bounded to the window, "I hate you, and you're on the number one position on my To Kill list, and I will never make things easier for you again!"

"That's my girl," he said cheerfully, making me see red. "Now _don't_ scream."

He jumped. I kid you not; he just jumped out of the window.

I had to actually bite my tongue to stop the scream that was building up in my throat as the air rushed past me. I closed my eyes in shock, _knowing_ that I was about to die, and Jack would be responsible, and I would _haunt_ his sorry ass for the rest of my life!

We landed softly, which was a surprise, and I opened my eyes cautiously as I was set down on the road. My eyes were wide, and my fingers were shaking, and Jack was laughing at my shell-shocked expression.

"S-stop laughing," I stuttered helplessly, still keeping a tight grip on his hoodie. I was standing close enough to him to feel the heat emanating from his form.

"—alright" Jack wheezed breathlessly, before grabbing my clenched fingers on his jacket. Slowly, gently, he pried them loose before fixing me with a grin. "Your face was priceless!"

He set off again.

Somehow, my fury gave me the strength to stop shaking. I stamped my foot angrily before turning on my heel to walk towards the door. "I'm going home, you idiot. You can stay, and—"

The door was locked.

_Of_ _course_ the door was locked. I was so dense. _I_ was the one who had locked it.

I paused, and then banged my head against the door in defeat. "Let me guess, until I don't go for a sled ride, you won't take me home?"

Jack took one look at my slumped form before floating to me and extending his hand.

I took it, while saying, "_But_ we're going to walk to the place." He surprisingly agreed.

I really don't know what is wrong with me nowadays.

It must be the Nargles.

* * *

"It's cold," I told my kidnapper honestly as I rubbed my hands together in an effort to feel warm. "Why aren't you cold?"

Jack flashed me an insolent grin. "I'm a winter spirit, remember?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I concentrated on getting warm. My feet were planted on top of a hill I saw everyday from home, but had never frequented. As I pulled my leg up to take a step forward, I realized I was _frozen_ to the ground. Because there was ice encasing my boots.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I frozen to the ground?"

Jack looked down briefly before smirking at me. "Oh, that's to make sure you don't run away, princess. I'm going to get Jamie."

I fixed him with an incredulous glare as he picked up his stick. "No. _No_!" I said firmly, "you can't leave me alone here in the cold and dark! I could die! I could freeze! Some animal might kill—Jack! _Jack_, STOP!"

"Don't worry, you won't even miss me," he assured me even as he floated five feet above the ground. "Although, you might. I'm just that awesome."

"Jack!" I yelled futilely for he was already gone. "Stupid, idiotic—"I cursed him loudly, all the while testing the strength of the ice. Like his master, it was too much for me for me to even make a crack in it. A twig snapped nearby in the forest, and my heart hammered in my chest wildly. I won't lie, I was shit scared. I was sure I would die, or something might kill me, or some loser might come and take advantage of my vulnerability. I don't know how long I stood there, straining my ears in an attempt to hear something, or someone.

"If I survive this, I will invest in a _stronger_ taser," I said to myself in an effort to maintain calm. "And I will tase Jack so badly that he will never, ever try to—oh my god! You're back!" I yelled in relief, throwing myself forward to wrap my arms around Jack as he floated down in front of me. "I'm going to live!"

I didn't even notice the kid. No surprise there, I was just so happy to survive.

"Hello again, crazy lady," Jamie said to me cheekily as he stood a little bit away from me. "Looks like Jack _was_ right about you. You really don't believe, do you?"

I stepped away from the Winter Spirit, not quite able to meet his eyes after my childish display of enthusiasm. "_You_ must be Jamie." I told the kid. "You can see Jack too?"

"I believe in Jack!" Jamie said proudly, puffing out his little chest.

"Yeah, he was my first believer," Jack kneeled down to ruffle Jamie's hair.

Aw at the bonding moment. Okay, whatever now. "Can I go home now?" I asked hopefully, crossing my fingers behind my back.

Jamie looked horrified. "You don't want to go sledding?"

Jack glanced at me before turning to the kid. "I told you, she's weird like that."

I crossed my arms huffily, "I heard that," I told the two in my most haughty tone. "And I resent the 'weird' comment."

"Wow. You really are crazy!" Jamie exclaimed in a loud voice, before whispering to Jack _very_ loudly. "Are you sure she's alright?"

Till today, I can't quite place the look Jack gave me. I guess now I would call it _fond_ indulgence on his face as he glanced at me. Anyhow, back then, something in that look warmed my very bones, and suddenly, it wasn't so cold anymore.

"She grows on you," Jack told the kid in a conversational tone, "if you can get past the screaming and fainting and general flailing."

"I resent that too," I informed him as I peeked down the hill. It was a _long_ way down. I was suddenly nervous as Jamie pulled the vacant sled from its spot near the trees. The sled didn't look like it could handle my weight. It was already half-falling apart. Still, I had some dignity left, so I schooled my features into appropriate nonchalance although I don't think it fooled Jack. He kept giving me these _looks_.

"Go on," Jamie prodded, "get on the sled. I think you should go first. You've never been on a sled ride, right?"

I guess in his own way, the kid was nice after all. "No, not really," I told him as I sat down nervously, gripping the handle tightly. There was a lump in my throat. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Jack took one look at my pale face, and said, "Jamie, do you mind giving me and Donna some privacy? I need to talk to her."

Even as I looked at Jack in surprise, Jamie rolled his eyes. "Are you going to kiss her, Jack?"

Blood rushed to my face at the comment, banishing the paleness. Jack winked at me. "Well, I didn't plan on it. Do you think she wants me to?"

Jamie scoffed. "Obviously. She's _blushing_ and everything."

Seriously, since when did children become so—so _cheeky_? Had it really been so long since I had turned my back on them? _Annoying brats_.

"Well, then," Jack sighed dolefully, "I suppose I must indulge her. The things I have to do as a Guardian—"

"—in your dreams, you prat!" I screeched at him indignantly, "I would never, ever want to kiss you!"

"She's in denial," Jamie said wisely.

Jack nodded. I saw red. "Look here_, Ice-cream_, don't act all high and mighty. I've been trying to get rid of you for ages!"

Jamie started laughing. "You call him Ice-cream?"

I grinned at him. "I might like you after all, kid."

Jack pretended he hadn't heard us. "Right. A little privacy, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded solemnly before walking a little way off. Suddenly, I remembered the _long_ way down and the lump in my throat came back. Jack knelt in front of me, his face inches from mine.

"Donna, do you trust me?"

I looked at him, collecting my scattered thoughts. Did I trust him? Well, technically, it was like trusting me—but when I peered into his eyes, I found I couldn't bring myself to say that. Instead, slowly, I nodded once.

A brilliant smile lit up his features.

"Right then_. Here. We. Go_."

There was a sudden gust of wind that pushed the sled forward, my world tilted and I closed my eyes tightly as my grip on the sled tightened.

I was going to die young, it seemed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No excuse, really.**

**Am confused about chapter. Does not seem up to the mark.**

**Also, reviews are eaten with ice cream. hence, they are gooood.**

* * *

Jack was using his stick to steer the sled.

No, _seriously_. I know, it sounds crazy, and utterly unbelievable, but that's what he did. I realized that fact only after my voice had gone dry after a copious amount of screaming like a banshee. As I coughed wildly, trying to coax my rapidly drying throat into becoming better, I heard Jack say wryly, "Bored of screaming, princess?"

My erstwhile closed eyes flew open.

It turned out to be a bad decision.

And there he was, flying erratically on that stick of his, grinning like a loon.

Then my eyes familiarized themselves with the scene in front of me, and I let out another shriek.

We were on the bloody road, and there were cars, and just—_oh my god_! I was going to die! "I'm going to die!" I screeched at him, grabbing the sled even more tightly such that my knuckles became white. "I'm going to die! I haven't even been married yet, and I'm going to die!"

Next to me, Jack started laughing.

"STOP THE SLED! I'M WARNING YOU, JACK FROST! STOP THE BLOODY—_oof_!"

I landed face-first into a pile of snow.

And Jack was _still_ laughing and whooping.

"Oh, god," I muttered as I stood up, having successfully managed to dislodge most of the snow from my mouth. My legs were shaky as I stood next to this random statue, holding onto it as if for dear life. I think my brain spontaneously combusted halfway through that—that _monstrosity_ of a ride because of the adrenaline. My breathing happened in short, sporadic gasps, my cheeks were streaked red, and all-in-all, I was probably quite a sight.

"How was it?" Jamie yelled as he came running towards us, "Did you have fun, Donna?" He turned to Jack. "Can I have a chance now?"

"Just a minute, kid, I don't think Donna is feeling too well," he hopped down from the statue gracefully to grab one hand of mine in his. His face filled my vision. "Are you alright?"

I was too much in shock to slap him like I should have, but I did say acidly, "We are never, _ever_ doing that again!"

Jamie looked shocked. "You didn't enjoy it? But it was so cool! There was this car, and then Jack made you swerve, and you went all—_bam_!"

Really, I felt sorry for Jamie if he found that stupid ride cool. I suppose this was why I didn't interact with kids so much. We had such different view-points in life.

Jack was shaking his head in resignation towards me. "I can't promise that, princess. I'm sure if you try it again, you'll _love_ it."

I dropped to the cold, hard ground and crossed my (shaky) arms. "_No_. It's Jamie's turn now."

Jack obliged in taking Jamie for a ride while I sat there, trying to make myself calm. Once, my eyes drifted off to where they were both running between a large number of cars, whooping and laughing as they did so, and I felt something in my heart tighten. Jack was so _happy_ when he was with Jamie. There was a perpetual twinkle in his eye. I guess, at heart, he was a kid, after all.

Albeit the most annoying one I had ever seen, but still.

Jamie landed in a pile of snow two feet away from me, and he emerged from it as a far better sight than I probably was. He was grinning from ear-to-ear and exclaiming enthusiastically with his hands all over the place. Jack was laughing too; they both looked happy.

I stood up shakily.

"I should be going home now. As should you, Jamie." I frowned. "Isn't your mother worried about you? It's pretty late."

Jamie had a vaguely guilty look on his face. "Well, actually, she doesn't know I'm not at home."

"Jack kidnapped you too?!" I shouted in surprise, before turning to the sheepish Winter Spirit with my hands on my hips. "You—you paedophile! How could you kidnap a kid like that?! His mother must be so worried!"

Jack looked amused. "Don't be so dramatic, princess," he intoned as he slung one arm around me, and one around Jamie. "I'll keep you both safe from all the monsters."

"But—but his mother—"I protested as he steered us along the road.

"What his mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Anyway, we were only having some fun!"

I gaped at him. "You're just corrupting Jamie now! Santa must be furious!"

Jack snickered at me, "Oh, ol' North is always furious about that. I'm the naughtiest person on his list, after all," he said as he winked at Jamie.

"You, Jack Frost, are a _douche_. Corrupting _innocent_ children… I mean, seriously!"

Jack ignored me in favour of talking to Jamie.

He also volunteered to _fly_ me home, and naturally, I refused. I trusted his flying skills even less than I trusted his 'helping me have fun' skills. So, he took off with Jamie and I began trudging my lonely way towards home. Now that I was finally alone, I thought about the fact that Jamie could see Jack too. That proved he wasn't a hallucination, right?

I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

_But_, I still refused to believe he existed. It was like someone telling me that vampires, and werewolves, and all sorts of weird entities are real. Are you really telling me that Jack was three hundred years old and no adult knew that he existed? It seemed a bit too far-fetched and _convenient_ to me, if a bit believable because it made a little bit of sense. Adults lose their belief quickly when faced with reality. Then where did that leave me? Would I be able to see Jack forever?

"Why the long face, princess?"

Three guesses as to who _that_ was.

I sniffed condescendingly. "I'm still traumatized after that hell of a ride, I'm afraid."

"Ah, you'll come around. They always do," he said cheerfully as we walked casually along the path leading up to my house. "After all, I'm _Jack Frost_."

I ignored him as I rattled my locked door. Then turned to face him with a frown.

"How do I get inside?"

He brandished his staff at me. "We _fly_."

"Oh, no, no, no," I stuttered as I retreated back because he was advancing towards me with a large grin on his face, "I refuse to fly—_Jack_! Let me go!"

Really, why do I even bother? I should've realized by then that he never listens to me when it comes to the whole—_let's make Donna have fun and make her get a heart-attack_ thing of his.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

I really wasn't reassured by that comment at all.

He tapped his stick twice on the ground and began rising up. His grip on my hand tightened as I felt gravity stop working on me, and I yelped in surprise before grabbing his shoulders and wrapping myself around him. My legs twined themselves around his waist, my hands were holding his neck tightly, and my face buried itself in his hoodie and I squeaked in surprise when I felt the air around me shift drastically.

In a way, it was the _most_ intimate I had ever gotten with a guy.

Of course, that time I was too busy being focussed on not being dropped and _living_ that I didn't even realize that I had literally thrown myself on him.

I only realized that when we reached my window, and he said, "Really, _Donna_, if you were so anxious to get your hands on me, you should have just said!"

I dropped myself from him immediately, falling down with a thud on my bedroom floor with my face burning furiously. "Not a word, Frost, not a word."

He saluted me with a grin. "Repressed desires, right princess?"

I pulled my curtains across the window to shut him out.

* * *

I was getting used to his presence. Hell, I had started _wanting_ his presence after that fateful incident last night. It had been only two days, and Jack Frost had already managed to get under my skin. I realized this when I was tying up my hair in a practical ponytail whilst getting ready for work, and the realization made me stop at the door with my keys in my hand. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things to happen," I muttered to myself as I locked the door from outside, staring at my reflection in the glass knob. Jesus, that guy was a _pain_. And here I was, _moping_ about the fact that he hadn't come to visit me in the morning.

"He has better things to do with his time, Donna, remember?" I told myself firmly as I walked along the road to the restaurant, the icy wind whipping my ponytail across my face. As I spoke, I passed an old lady who gave me a decidedly weird look that had me flushing. Even without him people thought I was crazy.

"Donna! Good morning!" Melody greeted me with that smile she always had on her face. Honestly, she and Jack were two of a kind. Although one constantly smiled at me, the other practically laughed at me. Once more, I wondered dolefully what I had done—me, a grumpy, irritable person who liked to snap at people—to have _both_ of them in my life.

I attempted to return her smile. "Good morning, Melody!"

"Ah, Donna, you try too hard. You aren't a morning person, are you?"

My smile dropped as I snorted obnoxiously. "Hell, no. If it were upto me, mornings wouldn't exist."

We took our spots in the kitchen as we waited for the cook to hand us food to serve. "You look extra peaky this morning though. Something happened?"

"I went for a sled-ride."

"_Ah_." It was a testament to how well Melody knew me already that she didn't question the statement that most people would have. Instead, she said: "Did that hot guy of yours take you?"

"Forced me, more likely," I grumbled as the cook handed me a plate full of bacon. "_Oh_, that smells heavenly!"

Cook snapped my hands away and gave me a stern look, although the effect was tempered by her pointing at a vacant plate of food waiting for me when I came back. I gave her a wide smile in return; she rolled her eyes at me. Really, people have no use for gratitude nowadays.

I didn't see Melody alone for a long time after that, although she offered to walk home with me as she lived only a few blocks away. I agreed gracefully, and we set off together, bundled in our scarves and mittens.

"So, Donna, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah," I drawled lazily, wrinkling my nose, "I suppose I was too busy studying."

Melody laughed. "Goody-two-shoes. I bet Santa _loves_ you!"

I smiled wistfully. "Well, I have on _very_ good authority that I've always been on the Nice list."

"You're happy about that?"

I paused thoughtfully. "Well, yeah. _Obviously_. Why shouldn't I be?"

"But that's boring!" Melody whined. "You should be doing something dangerous, and exciting, and naughty at least once in your lifetime!"

See what I mean about her and Jack being one of a kind?

"Totally. Maybe someday. Who knows?"

Melody sighed. "You're just so responsible, and adult-like, Donna. Really. That's pretty rare."

I had dismissed her by shrugging, but when I reached home, I had spent quite a lot of time looking at myself in the mirror. Was I boring? God, I hoped not, but evidence seemed to point to the contrary. Lazily, I twirled a strand of hair as I considered myself. I suppose one _could_ call me responsible and '_adult-like'_, since I had always been so sincere and hard-working about my things.

I wondered if Jack had come into my life for a purpose.

* * *

Jack didn't visit me for the next two days. Slowly, I grew snappier to everyone as I remembered my words to my mother— _what if I open my eyes one day and he's gone?_

Well, I had my answer. He was gone, and with him, he took away the colours he had brought into my life. Even though I didn't like whatever came out of his mouth half the time, I guess I liked the rush I got while fighting with him.

A witty conversation is always welcome in a life like mine. Hell, it's probably welcome in _every_ life.

The third day, I visited the playground.

I saw Jamie there, playing with a group of kids who were laughing and shrieking as they threw snowballs at one another. A younger girl who I knew to be his sister waddled around the park—_alone_. My responsible streak kicked in and I rushed to her, picking her up in my arms to stop her from crawling to the road.

She laughed in my arms and seemed fascinated with my hair, for she ran her fingers through the strands eagerly. I looked at her in surprise. Mostly, all my cousins cried in my arms, something which had made me shun kids from the beginning. But seeing the smile on her face, I found my own lips spread into a grin.

"Sophie! Sophi—oh, there you are!" Jamie panted as he rushed towards me. "I was so worried about you!" he admonished his sister who merely giggled. Then he looked up to meet my eyes. "Can you please take care of her? I'm playing, and my parents are sort of busy, and I—"

I agreed. I still don't know why. I had no idea of what to do with a child.

Gingerly, I shifted her weight in my hands, and remembering what my father had done to me all those years back—I threw her into the air.

She shrieked in surprise, and when I caught her, she began laughing loudly. Her laugh was like bubbles escaping from a bottle—sporadic, instantaneous, without reason. I began giggling too. "So, you like that, huh?" I asked as I threw her into the air again.

The fourth time I threw her, she didn't come down.

I looked up in surprise to see Jack holding her in the air. He flashed me a grin and Sophie shrieked wildly as she threw her arms around him. "J-_ack_!" she pronounced slowly, making his smile become wider.

"Missed me, kiddo?" he asked her, and I averted my eyes.

_More than you think…_

"Jack!" Jamie shouted from nearby, and I spun around to see him and his troupe of friends come running. "Hey, guys! Jack's here!"

All of them began shouting his name, and he bowed gracefully.

"You haven't been here to see us for so long, Jack," a bespectacled boy told him, sounding hurt. The others agreed, and Jamie was the only one who kept silent. He met my eyes and I understood. Jack hadn't met _them_ the night we went sledding.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Sorry, kid, but I had to go make it snow in Japan. It was their snow day. _And today, it's yours!"_

All of them cheered wildly at that, and I was once again struck with the realization of just how good with kids Jack really was. He was like a magician, capturing their attention with his catchy enthusiasm and tricks, and try as I might, even I couldn't look away as he threw the first snowball of the fight.

"Each man for himself!"

I had taken the opportunity to retreat behind the statue and sit down, keeping my body as huddled as possible so as to avoid the streaks of snow flying through the air. I might have mentioned this before: I don't like the snow much. My solitude lasted only a few moments, because stupidly, I had peeked beyond the statue when I heard someone shouting in indignation. It was the spectacled boy with a handful of snow in his hair. When I turned back to my original spot, I found Jack grinning down at me.

I scrambled to my feet. "Oh, no, no, _no_…"

"You're missing out on all the fun, princess," he said as he advanced menacingly towards me. His blue eyes glinted darkly and I gulped in trepidation as I looked around for a way to escape.

A stray snowball hit the side of Jack's head, and I took the opportunity to shoot off, running across the playground at top speed.

Nevertheless, Jack caught up with me soon enough.

Hey, he had a magic stick. What did I have? My sharp tongue?

"_Ah, ah, ah_," he chided as he flew beside me, "you can run, but you _can't_ HIDE! Kids! OVER HERE!"

I was buried underneath a barrage of snowballs.

I opened my mouth to say something scathing, when Jack himself threw the ball of snow in his hand right into my mouth. All the kids began cheering even as I coughed wildly. "Now that's just plain mean!" I informed them resentfully. "It's not nice to gang up on a poor, defenceless girl like that!"

"Sorry, miss," a sweet looking girl who I knew was Pippa told me, "but we were operating under Jack's orders!"

I narrowed my eyes at the culprit. "You know what, Ice-cream? _IT'S ON!"_

I suppose I did have fun that day, although I grumbled all the way home about how wet I had become. Jack had the advantage of being able to fly, and could actually control snow, but I had the advantage of being a woman _wronged_. We all know what happens when a woman is wronged, right?

I had made a pitiful face at all the children, and pretended to wipe a stray tear from my eyes when I couldn't manage to land a hit on Jack. And _voila_! His supporters were then mine!

Really, Jack Frost should have known better than to mess with Donna Eisenhower.

_Idiot_.

* * *

"I must say, princess, you're craftier than I thought," my Winter Spirit told me as I emerged from the bathroom after a long soak in warm water. I was so used to his random visits that I didn't even bat an eye. Although, if he had sneaked up on me instead… Well, that would have certainly guaranteed a much more _loud_ reaction.

My hair was dripping wet, and I was relaxed enough to offer him an insolent smile.

"You aren't the only one with brains, Ice-cream."

"I was going _easy_ on you."

"Yeah, right." I sniffed disdainfully as I sat down on the bed, wrapping the covers around myself. "Like you went easy on me during the sled ride? Or when you forced me to _fly_ to my room?"

"Admit it, you had fun."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"You did. You're lying to yourself." He told me with that ever-present smirk on his face. I felt my blood-pressure rise.

"You know nothing about me! I said I didn't have fun, and I didn't!"

Did someone just call me stubborn? I _suppose_ I am. It's got me into trouble quite a few times.

"Well, then," Jack said thoughtfully, although there was just this _look_ on his face that told me everything was far from over, "I'll just have to try harder then, don't I?"

My pillow connected with his face instantly.

Jack was still laughing as he bade me goodbye.


End file.
